


Making Changes (Written for Something Like August)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Making Changes (Written for Something Like August)

  
Written for [Something Like August](http://joshysleo.livejournal.com/569362.html?format=light).  
  
  
  
Lance leaned across the small cafe table and looked at his companion. He gently ran his fingertips down the side of Justin's face, feeling the smooth texture of the younger man's skin. Dropping his hand back to the table, he crossed his legs and sat back in the chair. Looking at him, Lance could see the appeal, but it just wasn't a good idea. Even though he was sex on two legs for women and men everywhere they went, it wasn't right for either of them, no matter how much Justin tried to convince him otherwise.  
  
"I don't think we should, J. It's, just, not a good idea at all." Lance curled his fingers lightly around his glass, feeling the slick condensation running down the side to pool on the table.  
  
Justin smiled softly and dropped his eyes before looking back up and asking the question Lance had been dreading.  
  
"Can you at least give me a reason why we can't even try?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"One?" Lance asked and then laughed. "I can give you several. You just wouldn't like them."  
  
"So tell me, then." Justin insisted, leaning back in his chair. He picked up his glass and took a drink while looking at Lance and waiting for an answer.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to know?" Lance asked, knowing that this conversation would probably be the end of their friendship.  
  
"Yeah, I really do," Justin said, putting his drink back down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, let's see. Point one, you dated my sister, more than once. Point two, we work together and if we split up, then one or both of us would probably be out of a job. Point three, we both have a couple of the same ex-boyfriends. Point four, we have next to nothing in common, outside of work and the club." Lance ticked off the points on his fingers as he made each statement.  
  
Justin interrupted before he got to point five. "But see, all those things are just minor and I really think you should go out with me, anyway."  
  
Lance cleared his throat and held up his thumb, touching it with the index finger of his right hand. "Point five, you're cocky, conceited and a general pain in the ass most of the time."  
  
"Hey!" Justin protested. "I am not cocky or conceited!"  
  
"Yes, you are," Lance assured him, nodding. "Think back to what you just said when you so rudely interrupted me. 'I think you should go out with me anyway', you said. That's cocky and conceited."  
  
"But it's not, though, really," Justin stated. "I'm just self-assured, and I know what I want."  
  
"But what about what I want, Justin?" Lance asked. "Isn't a relationship supposed to be two people, a give-and-take? Why should I go out with you just because you want me to, especially since I've already given you some very good reasons why we shouldn't?"  
  
"Um, because I want you to isn't a good answer to that, is it?" Justin asked.  
  
"No," Lance shook his head and smiled sadly. "It's not enough of a reason to even make me want to try."  
  
"Okay, then," Justin leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, folding his fingers together and propping his chin on them. "So you'd consider it if we had more things in common?"  
  
"Yeah, probably," Lance answered. "Why? What are you thinking up now?"  
  
"I was just thinking that I might give some of the things you enjoy a try, and see how well I like doing the stuff you do." Justin said, truthfully. "So help me out here. What do you do that you think I might like?" He paused for a moment and then looked straight at Lance. "I think you're worth it, Lance. Even if I try them all and don't like any of them, at least I'll know I gave it a shot."


End file.
